halofandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi-010
Petty Officer Naomi-010, was born Naomi Sentzke, in the village of Alstad on the planet Sansar, which was glassed early-on in the Human-Covenant war. She was the first known SPARTAN super soldier to wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VII. Personality Like most SPARTANs, Naomi is calm in most situations and knows how to keep her cool. However unlike most SPARTANs she now has some mixed feelings about Halsey. She was allowed to read the Doctor's Journal which details the many crimes she committed against humanity. Although they were for the good of all humankind, and despite Halsey being the closest thing to a mother she knew for much of her life, Naomi was shaken to her core. Due to being placed in a unit with non-SPARTAN-II personnel, Naomi has had to make quite an effort to fit in. Though notably quiet she has integrated well into the crew of the Port Stanley; having even confided in crew mate and ODST Vasily "Vaz" Beloi as a friend. It would appear that she is not as rigid when it comes to active duty as many of the other SPARTANs are. Though this may have to do largely with adapting to a non-SPARTAN crew, as well as operating on a mission after the Human-Covenant war's official conclusion. Biography Naomi was born in a middle-class family to a social worker named Staffan Sentzke, and her mother, Lena.EXCLUSIVE HALO: MORTAL DICTATA PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER ONE EXCERPT She was abducted from Alstad, Sansar at the age of six, and replaced by a flash-clone that died of a genetic illness eighteen months later. Prior to her abduction she was placed in a specialized school where the UNSC team, Theta 2 carefully evaluated her. She was abducted by car then sedated by the team. Eventually she awoke and fought off the team, allowing her to escape for approximately two hours until the team recovered her with a heavier dose of sedation. Like all of the other SPARTANs when they were children, Naomi wanted to go home but when she pleaded to Halsey she was simply given a reply that her father knew she was too special for normal life, only suited to become a Spartan. Her parents entered a strained marriage as her mother demanded to be sterilized, and her father suspected a government conspiracy. Naomi's mother committed suicide an unknown amount of years after her abduction. Naomi's father, Staffan Sentzke, became an insurgent terrorist known for the trade of nuclear arms and is possibly taking refuge on Venezia.Halo: Glasslands - page 448 A long time later, after the events of the Human-Covenant War, she joined Kilo Five along with Serin Osman, Vaz, Mal, BB, Deveraux and Phillips. She traveled to one end of the known galaxy and back with them, and captured Jul 'Mdama while he was spying on Avu Med 'Telcam. She entrusted Vaz with her files, and leaves it up to his judgement to determine whether or not he should read them. He, of course, waits on it.Halo: Glasslands - page ??? When he does read the file, he discovers that her father, Staffan Sentzke, knew that the cloned child that died was not his daughter. While Vaz believes Staffan died on Sansar when it was glassed, he and Mal discover that he escaped and is living on Venezia, where he is a prominent Insurrectionist. Naomi has mixed feelings about her father. On one hand, her duty is to defend the UNSC and its colonies. On the other, the only reason Staffan joined the Insurrection was because of her abduction into the SPARTAN-II program. When she asks Vaz what her father looks like, he tells her she's the image of her father. Naomi participated in the operation to rescue Evan Phillips from Sanghelios. Afterwards, she and Vaz land on Venezia to gather information with Spenser. There, she sees her father for the first time in over thirty years. She sees him with Sav Fel, the Kig-Yar pirate lord who stole the Pious Inquisitor. After this they go around town to make themselves known and a soldier from the militia named Nairn starts to talk to Naomi. Then he hands them a card for free drinks and an invitation to the militia barracks. Vaz and Naomi leave the bar to go see where he lives and there Naomi sees the new family her father had started. Eventually after a few more days Naomi is pulled back for another weapons drop in order to prevent her from becoming too attached. Trivia *Naomi is the only SPARTAN mentioned that has worn the MJOLNIR Mark VII in combat. *Naomi is the only known SPARTAN other than John-117 to interface with an A.I through the crystalline neural networks embedded in her neck and armor. She teamed up with Black Box during the raid on the Piety to capture a Huragok, and during the extraction at Sanghellios to rescue Doctor Evan Phillips. *Naomi is the only SPARTAN, other than Kurt-051, and Serin Osman, whose last name is revealed in Halo fiction, due to the secret nature of the SPARTAN-II program. *Her armor is mentioned to be a Steel Blue, even though the on the cover of Thursday War depicts what appears to be dark purple armor, possibly due to the lighting. *Naomi is fascinated by astronomy.Halo: Mortal Dictata - Page 79 Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' References Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Females Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:UNSC Category:Halo: The Thursday War